1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric rotating machine for vehicle and, more particularly, to an output terminal structure for connection of three-phase output harness and a stationary structure of the terminal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional output terminal board structure of an electric rotating machines for vehicle, an output terminal extends in axial direction of the electric rotating machine, or is formed in radial direction of the electric rotating machine (as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication No.2585896, the Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No.2505086).
Since the conventional output terminal structure of the electric rotating machines for vehicle is constructed as mentioned above, it may be said that the output terminal extends efficiently from axial direction of the electric rotating machine to radial direction thereof. In this conventional structure, however, it is impossible to regulate wiring direction or to minimize wiring space in the output harness to be connected.
Further, the harness is taken out without consideration of extending direction. Accordingly, when a harness by-passed in view of wiring layout is located on the stator side where temperature is high, the harness suffers from influence of heat from the stator. As a result, a serious problem exists in that coating applied on the lead wire is molten or grounded and so on.
Furthermore, under the background of increasing demand of higher output of the electric rotating machine, it is a recent trend that cable diameter of the output harness is obliged to be larger and weight of the harness is heavy. Accordingly, it becomes essential to secure strength of the output terminal board. Thus, in the conventional structure, any load due to vibration of the output harness is received at the output terminal of the electric rotating machine, which is a further problem from the viewpoint of strength.
Moreover, in the electric rotating machine of which output line is formed into three phases, weight of the output harness becomes also three times and, therefore, a tougher output terminal board has been desired.
Generally, the output line of the electric rotating machine contains any noise component because of operation of the electric rotating machine. A still further problem exists in that the noise component generates radio noises, thereby causing any malfunction of electronic equipment used in the vehicle.
To reduce the noise, it may be an idea that any shield line is applied to the output harness. However, a yet further problem exists in that any additional terminal should be separately provided to ground the shield line.